Dawg
Dawg is a psychotic member of Piraka's Team. Biography Early Life Dawg was apart of Piraka's Team in the war, and was one of the few survivors, yet no one knows how. It was stated by Nightslasher that Dawg killed at least 4 of members of his team. Bara Magana One day, Dawg appeared on Bara Magna similarly to Maxi, where he met Barraki, who was the only one who had healed after fighting Nightslayer. He then helped Barraki put together the others, they then went to fight Nightslasher and the others. Menwhile, Nightslasher, who just got his legs fixed, went to check on Zombie, who then woke up, the two of them then went utside to train, only to have Dawg attack and rip off Zombie's left leg, to which Zombie replied "Yo ugly, let go my leg!!!!!!" He did get his leg back after the others showed up, and after a long fight, Piraka's Team lost, and Zombie had a new archenemy. Afterwards, Zombie and Kiina decided to pull a prank on Dawg, Zombie got an over ripe Thornax fruit from his garden, and slightly roasted it with his eye, and then delivered it to Dawg. Zombie knocked on the door, and they hid behind a rock to watch. Dawg then bit the Thornax, and it blew up, but Dawg heard Zombie and Kiina behind the rock and then attacked them, but they got away. He eventually met Jaller, who was testing out his new wing pack, and bit his leg, and claimed that he "reeks of a pungemt aroma, but tastes good." He later met Acakar, Strakk, and Gresh, Azon and Jaller showed up, and told Gresh, Ackar, and Strakk to run, and while Dawg was chewing on Jaller, Azon ran to get help. Dawg then knocked out Jaller, and followed the Glatorian to Tesara, and met Tarix and Vastus, he knocked out the three he followed, and right when he attack Vastus, Azon and Nightslasher with an unconscious Jaller showed up, Dawg then threw Vastus and Tarix at them with his teeth, and then Azon blasted him in the head with his staff. Dawg then fell down, and quickly got up, Azon sensed something different about him, and quickly realized that he had turned Dawg's Head into a mask, which Dawg named Snax, he then used it on Azon, and made him unable to use his left arm. He then attacked Nightslasher. Encounter With Hook Tools Dawg uses a dagger, a knife, and a Zamor Launcher, he also has sharp teeth, and bites pretty much everyone. Trivia *He is so psychotic that even Piraka finds him disturbing. *He is the hardest member of Piraka's Team to beat, as he is very persistant to bite people. *The only people he think don't taste good are the Skrall. *According to Hook, he "tastes disgusting." Gallery File:Zombie_Dawg.jpg| File:Dawg_Vorox.jpg|"Smells like dirt, but tastes great." File:Dawg_Barraki.jpg|"Don't tell me who not to bite." File:Dawg_Skrall.jpg|"Smells good, but tastes like rocks." File:Dawg_Azon.jpg|"Has an undescribable scent, I wonder how tastes roasted?????" File:Dawg_Shaller.jpg|"You smell of pure evil, and you taste even better than Zombie." File:Dawg_Spike.jpg|"Chewy." File:Dawg_Jzon.jpg|"I'll ringed your neck!!!!!!!" File:Dawg_Strakk.jpg|"Icy." File:Dawg_Gresh.jpg|"I don't really have a taste for that." File:Dawg_Ackar.jpg|"Toasty." File:Dawg_Jaller.jpg|"You taste delicious." File:Dawg_Glatorian.jpg|"Now, who should I try first????????????" File:Dawg_Vastus.jpg|"Tastes Great." File:Dawg_Tarix.jpg|"Refreshing." File:Dawg_Nightslasher_Azon.jpg|Azon using his Fate powers on Dawg File:Snax.jpg|Dawg File:Dawg_Azon_Snax.jpg|Dawg using his Snax on Azon File:Dawg_Nightslasher_Snax.jpg|"I'm gonna eat your head." File:Dawg_Nightslasher_Body.jpg|"This is pretty good." File:Dawg_Piraka.jpg|"Nightslasher's Body is mine!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" File:Dawg_Creature.jpg|"I've never biten you before." File:Hook_Dawg.jpg|"*Gack*" File:Dawg_Hook.jpg|"Has a mysterious flavor." File:Hook_Dawg_2.jpg| File:Hook_Dawg_3.jpg| File:Dawg_Hook_Snax.jpg|Hook's in for a surprise.